


missing your calls.

by kali_go_grr



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Porn With Plot, Rated For Violence, Sexual Tension, akali is a precios bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_go_grr/pseuds/kali_go_grr
Summary: akali and eve struggle with their emotions. ahri and kai are supportive friends. sera is here too.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), rell/seraphine
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw. street fighting, blood, violence and a lot of angst to top it up.
> 
> this is my first time writing for a public fanfic dont bully ;;

akali's pov:

the brick wall was slick and cold as i rested my head against it, praying it would source some coolness to my burning skin.

the night air was crisp and chilly, cold enough to be uncomfortable. i felt my phone buzz in my pocket. i ignored it.

the nagging vibration was non-stop, so repetative that i finally gave in and yanked the device out of my pocket.

to my surprise, it wasn't evelynn who was ringing me. it was kai'sa. still reluctant, i pressed softly on the 'accept call' button. a string of hushed curses escaped my lips as i brought the phone to my ear.

"akali? where are you?"

ah yes, the infamous 'worried mother voice'. just what i needed right now.

"i thought you tracked my phone?" i retorted.

"you asked me to turn it off, so i did!" kai'sa exclaimed.

"yeah, alright," i sighed, my own breath tickling my lips, "what is it?" i looked down at my chunky boots, scuffing them against the concrete.

"evelynn's been worried about you, she wants you to come home."

i snorted, "you're a bad liar." evelynn? be worried about akali? yeah, in her dreams.

"i'm not lying," her voice was stern and gave off no lies but i found it hard to believe my band-mate.

"why would she want me back at home, kai'sa?"

"because she cares about you! you don't see it, but we all do," kai'sa raised her voice over the phone. i didn't like that.

"well maybe if she cared, she wouldn't be so cold and annoying! i know she hates me!" i raised my voice, too. i didn't like that either.

"akali, listen!" the dancer's voice became desperate and fustrated.

i went quiet.

"she wants you to come home," before i could deny her claims, she continued, "she's been crying ever since you walked out-"

i hit 'end call'.

i didn't wanna hear it.

what i had supposedly done to evelynn.

pure self-hatred boiled up inside of me. i would make it up to evelynn. somehow.

——

hysterical laughing and giddy chuckling trailed around the bend of the alley. curious, i poked my head around the corner.

there were two men wearing jackets, one of which had a beanie on, and the other had some sort of 80's plaid hat. they were both obviously tipsy, which normally would've made me nervous, but i strangly didn't care. they both stood infront of a worn poster, giggling and making random gestures with their hands, as if they had claws or something.

then, the one with the plaid hat spoke, "oooh! please, oh please, miss evelynn! have mercy!"

the one in the beanie hunched over, sticking his chin out and speaking in a squeaky, witch-like voice, "i'll gobble you up and add you to the list of missing men, darling!"

they broke into cruel, manical laughter, doubling over and having to lean on eachother in order to not fall over. no, they weren't tipsy. they were drunk. not right in the head.

the switch inside if me, that i didn't even know i had, flipped. that probably wasn't good.

for them atleast.

——

i watched as the two drunken men squirmed helplessly on the cold floor and couldn't help but smile to myself under my dark mask at their bloodied and bruised state.

i wasn't exactly in the best shape either. they had each thrown a few good punches, but when they hit me, i hit back. harder.

harder than ever.

i didn't know why.

it wasn't because of evelynn. was it?

no, i figured.

it couldn't be.

—  
evelynn's pov:

"what do you mean you don't know where she is!?" i felt my throat sting from shrieking and crying.

kai'sa tried, "evelynn, she'll be back before you know it, it's really-"

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! WHAT IF SHE GOT HURT, OR KIDNAPPED, OR--"

a smooth hand gripped my tense shoulder, causing me to shudder and jump away from the touch. it was ahri.

"eve...-" i cut ahri off.

"don't 'eve' me!"

"evelynn, please, just calm down!" ahri cried, desperatly.

"i can't!"

"yes you can! akali will turn up soon enough!-"

"just leave me alone, ahri!" i finally spat out; the last thing i wanted right now was people around telling hollow promises.

"eve..."

"fuck off!" i snarled, fangs peaking through my lips.

"c'mon, ahri," kai'sa urged, softly, "it's best we leave her alone."

'at least someone in this house has some sense,' i thought, grimly, brows furrowed as i turned away from both of them to lean on the marble counter.

ahri let out an annoyingly exaggerated sigh but said no more as kai'sa led her to their bedroom. i didn't move until i heard the muffled sound of busy chattering coming through the fairly thin walls.

i stumbled over to the squishy sofa, tumbling down onto it, ungracefully, hissing to myself at such an unmannered act.

——  
akali's pov:

i limped up to the driveway, the weight on my shoulders feeling lighter as i realised all the lights were off. 'good, everyone's asleep.'

my hands fumbled for my keys in my pocket, causing me to wince with sudden pain. i lifted my hand away from my pocket, palm facing me.

i turned my hand over, going cold and rigid at the sight...

my knuckles were bloodied terribly, scarlet splash stains all across the back of my hand. it was dry now, which made it uncomfortable and itchy. my fingers and knuckles were definately bruised under all the blood. great.

'no turning back now, huh?'

i reached for the keys again, sucessfully pulling them out and shoving them into the lock, causing a large 'clank'.

i winced, looking up at the darkened windows, expecting them to all light up one by one like they did in the cartoons.

to my suprise, nothing happened. good.

i turned the key, slowly pulling it out. when i was sure no one was awake, i slipped inside, clicking the door shut, quietly. the kitchen and living room was dark; they've been asleep for a while.

i took a step forward, sliding my now-partially-red hand over to the light switch, feeling slightly relaxed.

it took effort, but i flipped switch. horay. now time to wash up and go to bed like nothing happened.

"you're home late," a familiar voice suddenly sounded, causing me to jump more viciosly than i had wanted, "or should i say early?" the voice remarked. last time i had checked, it was 1 am... it's been a few hours i was out, i reckond.

there sat evelynn, her pure, lilac-coloured locks messy and un-done; she was actually quite beautiful... her eyes were red. had she been crying? had i done that?

all i could say was:

"shit."


	2. home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelynn confronts akali.

evelynn's pov:

"shit," akali said.

"that isn't a way to greet your band-mate," i arched an eyebrow.

"why are you still up?" the rapper hissed below her mask.

"waiting for you."

akali said nothing but raised both eyebrows, stumbling past the island and towards the sink.

"5 hours," i felt my voice quiver, slightly.

the oni said nothing, begining to turn the tap on and wash her hands.

"for 5 hours you had me sitting here," i began, "5 hours of worrying. for you."

akali paused.

"i worry, akali," my throat stung, "believe it or not, i do."

"why would you worry about me?"

"because you're my friend!" i stood up, anger flaring.

"didn't act like one earlier," akali muttered, turning the tap off.

my hands clenched into a fist, "i was acting that way because i care about you."

irritation practically radiated off of akali, which only made matters worse.

"akali," i narrowed my eyes, "take it off."

she glanced over her shoulder, "what?-"

"take off the hat and mask," i ordered.

"why?"

"do it," i took a step forward.

"no!" the short rapper turned, backing up into the counter.

i looked down, suddenly spotting the state of akali's hands. they were bruised, badly. what else was she hiding?

still eyeing the deep bruises on her knuckles every so often, i took another step forward, cornering her against the bend of the counter. akali really hadn't thought this through.

"take it off," i repeated.

"theres nothing to look at," she protested, hands clenching the edges of the counter.

"then take it off, i want to see your face."

akali's eyes widened, muscles obviously stiff, "n-no..."

"i won't ask you again, akali," i growled.

akali groaned, suddenly ripping the mask off of her face. i felt my body go cold, eyes widening.

there was a deep purple bruise that started at her right cheek bone and wrapped around to the bridge of her nose. a thin, red line ran down from her nostril to her bottom lip, which was also cut.

"akali..." i whispered, softly, bringing my hands up to my mouth.

the oni glanced away, visibly uncomfortable.

"who did this to you...?"

"nobody," she blinked, lifting a bruised hand to wipe her eye.

"you need to tell me, akali," i muttered, inching closer.

i opened my mouth to speak but was stopped. akali rushed forward, wrapping her arms around my back and holding, tightly as if she were going to get taken away.

hesitantly, i did the same, hugging the shorter woman and rubbing her back, gently, as if we hadn't been fighting 10 seconds ago.

akali shivered in my arms, a sob breaking through. i felt my heart break, pulling her even closer and leaning down to hush her.

"i didn't mean to," the rapper croaked, "i didn't mean to h-hurt them."

"it... its okay..." i rubbed circles around her back.

"they were talking about you," she breathed out, leaning into my shoulder.

"they were-"

"i couldn't help it, i couldn't just stand there and watch.."

"akali..." i sighed, "you should've just walked away. i don't care what some person thinks of me."

"but-"

"its okay," i pulled back to look at her bruised face.

"but i should've-"

"don't beat yourself up about it," i soothed, running my hand through her tangled hair.

akali let out another whine, leaning forward into my shoulder again, "i'm sorry," she whimpered, "for everything."

i stood quiet for a moment, thinking of something to say next.

the only reply i could think of was: 'fuck, i love you,' but that didn't seem to appropriate right now.

"its okay..." i kept massaging her scalp, "i'm... sorry too."

we both stayed there for how long, wrapped in each others arms while akali sobbed, quietly into my shoulder.

it was then i truly realised my love for this short, weeping mess.


End file.
